Effective marketing, based on implementing a well-researched media plan (e.g., media campaign), can set a business apart from the crowd. Monitoring media plan data, and analyzing the resultant media plan metrics, is essential for gauging the effectiveness of a media plan. Such metrics may include, for example, gross rating points (GRPs), click-through rates (CTRs), and/or metrics relating to the media plan reach, recall, and/or engagement.